


One

by Saricess



Series: My Maulsoka Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lewis Capaldi Song, Maul's prov, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: I wish I could say."Thank you for all the mistakes.""Thank you for all of the pain."I guess somebody else's loss is another's gain.I'm saying thank you to the one who let her get away.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: My Maulsoka Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord)





	One

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first songfic i have ever written, and of course it had to be maulsoka.
> 
> the song used is "one" lewis capaldi and after season 7, i couldn't help but think that this suits maul's prov if he and ahsoka teamed up after order 66 and worked together. i just think it suits it really well!
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy :)

_ She gave you love but it wasn’t enough. _

_ You had your mind set on other things. _

She fought so valiantly, attacks hard yet not to kill, only to disarm - and perhaps cause some harm as well.

She was fierce and protective, every shot fired or blade slash, she defended and sent it back - she could take out a whole army if she wanted too.

It was not the first time they had fought together, but one of the times where their trust was heightened. Maul could feel her presence clear as day even with his back turned - he could do that now, knowing that she would not harm him - and do the opposite.

She did the same with his men.

They, him included, did not deserve such protection - they were killers, she was not.

Yet Lady Tano fought for them as if they were her own.

She even cared for them - water, rations, bacta patches - she made sure everyone was in good condition.

Including Maul himself.

Lady Tano gave much to him and his organization - a criminal organization. She didn’t like it, but that did not stop her caring and kind nature, and look out for them.

Maul wondered, if she fought like this for people she almost despised, then she must have fought even harder with the people she loved.

Yet she was thrown away by them - accused, expelled, betrayed. Too caught up in their pride and arrogance to see the truth.

They have lost a valuable warrior, Maul thought, one that should not have been betrayed in the first place.

_ Can't sleep at night, now you're paying the price. _

_ You let another come and take your place. _

Maul didn’t know the aftermath of her departure from the order - only information he found on the holonet; there was a disturbance among the citizens of Coruscant who didn’t like the way Lady Tano was treated.

It travelled inside the Temple. 

News of Anakin Skywalker - her master - had changed. No longer the grinning and jokester man he was on and off the battlefield. Replaced with an emotionless face and a few words.

Even the Clones she fought beside were affected.

The clone he captured - Jesse, was it? Only pieces came to Maul, the clone he captured but up a fight - a good one at that.

Maul also learned more from the Togruta herself.

“What if you betray me?

“How can I trust you?

“Gonna stab me in the back?”

Little comments. At first he thought of what he was - he was right of course, but there had been a hidden meaning he didn’t know until months later. 

It was still with her - but he couldn’t blame her.

She had no one after she left the Order. She had no one when the clones turned, Jedi shot down, and the rise of the Empire.

Slowly, she had him.

Maul knew the sense of betrayal all too well by his own Master - Lady Tano refused to believe hers had done the same.

But the truth remained, he was the only one she had that was like herself.

And he’ll be damned if he treated her like they did.

_ You don't know what you got 'til it's gone. _

_ Know when it's right 'til it's wrong. _

The holopics of the Clone Wars were nothing special to Maul, he had known parts of it - he was supposed to be part of it, but his Master deemed him not good enough and left him, even when the old man found out that he was alive.

Curiosity, he called it, as he flicked through the pictures. Numerous of them belonged to battlefields, some of them in action, but most were the aftermath.

There were many of Lady Tano, back when she was first assigned to Skywalker’s padawan. It was obvious from the first couple of pictures that the two got along well - teasing looks here and there, a punch on the shoulder - and some talk about who got the most droids destroyed.

Clones were also featured of course, the war was named after them for a reason.

Featured with the Togruta he knew all too well.

Then, pictures dated after her departure came.

Seeing Lady Tano not with them was different, and not a good one.

Skywalker’s grin was gone, replaced by a frown and anger.

There were no smiles or celebration among the clones.

There were some with Kenobi in the back, looking at his padawan with a concerned expression.

Holovids even showed the man looking at Slywalker’s side for a moment, before quickly looking at the Knight himself. They showed Skywalker looking to his side with a grin - realisation, then grim.

It did not take Maul much to know that it was Lady Tano they were looking for.

They missed her, yet they were the ones that betrayed her. He thought.

_ In search of perfect when you had it with you all along _ .

Perhaps the Jedi had dome guilt in their harsh and unfaithful treatment towards her. Perhaps they had thoughts of asking her back, perhaps the ordeal would change their ways.

Their pride and arrogance did not allow it.

It was already too late for them.

They had lost - not just the war - but the faith of one that loved them so dear.

_ You broke your heart down with ease. _

_ Now I'm picking up every piece. _

Lady Tano carried herself strong and brave - she was all that of course, but Maul the things she hid underneath.

Her doubts, insecurities - nightmares. He knew them all, and not once played on them - not even for himself.

He knew all those feelings and was taught no too - yet when he sees the same happening to his Lady Tano, he cannot stand for it.

She does not deserve to have such things, she is everything he isn’t - light, kind, generous - a beacon of hope. Lady Tano does not deserve to feel anything such vile things.

He knew her cries and sobs all too well by now - so when he hears them again he stays with her, holds her close and traces circles on her back.

He does not give her Jedi talk - he isn’t one, and neither was she.

He gave her facts instead.

“Do not feel weak to feel this way My Lady.” He whispers against her leku against his cheek, such a soft thing it was. “You have survived and endured most atrocities, and continue to fight.” He pulled away to look at her face and brushed the tears away. “But do night fight the survival needs, they are needed to move and live - so live My Lady Tano, I will be at your side to fight with you. Always.”

Her blue eyes widened in surprise, she broke into tears again and clung onto him - his hold tightened and he let his robe soak.

The tears were from relief, and by Force did she need it.

_ You must be so hard to please. _

The Jedi and Sidious did this to her, a child who had lived happily in the Temple, was now a woman crafted by war and betrayal.

No matter what happened, no matter how many tears, doubts and nightmares she would have, Maul would chase them away as far as he could, and make her whole again.

_ I wish I could say. _

_ "Thank you for all the mistakes." _

_ "Thank you for all of the pain." _

It was because of them that their lives crossed, that she is here with him, and he is with her. Taken in young - abandoned young, forced to make it on their own. Then when things were starting to turn around, it is taken from them -  _ everything _ is taken from them.

At first he was grateful he had an ally, especially one who had a similar life like he did. It made it easier to work together, even if Lady Tano was so stubborn.

But as the months went on, he slowly found himself thinking the opposite.

Being a Jedi is what made her so strong. Brave, fierce, fearless - a warrior.

Being betrayed made her doubt, insecure, cautious - something broken.

Maul came to know her more - and the more he did, the more he found himself wishing that she never had the hardness in life.

Even if it did make them alike.

The Jedi’s mistakes.

The pain Sidious had caused her.

It made her go to him - Maul is happy that she is by his side, the one she can trust.

Put at the price she went through?

Thanking them had crossed his mind, for giving him someone like him, someone to stay by his side - someone with him.

But after seeing the damage they caused her - he wished them hell.

_ I guess somebody else's loss is another's gain. _

_ I'm saying thank you to the one who let her get away. _

The Jedi do not know what they have lost - a warrior so skilful she could surpass himself, the fact does not bother him, only makes him proud. 

She loved them, protected them, would do anything for them - they threw her out without any compassion, they left her. 

His hatred for the Jedi only increased - how could they do that to her?

Lady Tano was his now - she might have been a Jedi, Skywalker’s padawan, and outcast - she may fight for the Rebellion against their masters - but she would always be his.

_ Thank you to the one who caused her heart to break. _

The Jedi Council betrayed her.

Sidious took everything away from her.

She was broken, and only Maul could see it. 

_ I'm thanking you for giving me a soul to save. _

Only Maul could help her.

His master would want him to take advantage - to pull her to the dark side and make a Sith, to stay only by his side and serve him.

Maul ignored it because that’s not what  _ he _ wanted. 

Maul wanted Lady Tano to be what she had always been; strong, brave, confident, courageous - she still was, but not at full potential. 

No more doubts, insecurities, nightmares and tears shed on those who wrong her.

He would help her, and make her whole once more.

_ Thank you to the one who let her get away. _

And he did, he finally saw what he had dreamed all those years ago.

Someone with him, to stand by him, to care and nourish him.

To love him.

That was a lie. He had always wanted that with Lady Tano but did not pursue. 

She was too hurt to clearly think of such things - but now she wasn’t.

He looked at her peaceful face as she slept beside him, naked under the silk sheets of his bed. 

No doubts, insecurities, nightmares and tears on her past.

Maul held her close and treasured the way she purred when she pressed up against him, a faint smile on her beautiful dark lips.

Ahsoka Tano was whole again.

She was his, and he was hers. 

And he would never let her fall like the others did.

_ Away. _


End file.
